mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 431: A Very Spooky Burger
"A Very Spooky Burger" was released October 29, 2018. Description Welp, I guess this is unofficially our second Halloween episode, because we are ding-dongs who are incapable of looking at a calendar before recording our chart-topping advice podcast. It's like having two Babadooks for the price of one! Suggested talking points: Johnny English 3 Watch, Secret Spectrum, Sentient Chairs, Zoo Busking, Nightmare Burger, Teacher Cuss Tickets, New Birthdays, Munch Squad Jr. Outline 0:45 - Intro. Johnny English Strikes Again Watch. Goosebumps 2 Watch. 6:07 - I'm bad at keeping secrets. It's not that I feel the urge to tell people them, or at least that's not the main reason. More than anything, I forget what I've been told is a secret and I let it slip without noticing in conversation. To avoid this, when my friends tell me something is a secret, as a disclaimer, I warn them not to tell me. My closest friends know this, so don't tell me secrets until a point in time where it wouldn't be terrible if I let it slip. The problem is that other friends/acquaintances get really annoyed with me when I won't listen to their secrets. How do I make them understand it's for their own good? - Loose Lips in London 9:43 - Y - Sent in by Ashley Keene, by Yahoo Answers user alyxx, who asks: How to drop a community acting class? I’m currently taking an acting for film class. We’re on about week 6 of a 10 week course (1 day a week) and honestly I’m just kind of done. I had taken a similar class before and loved it but the last few weeks I’ve felt the class is more of a chore and I’m not enjoying it anymore. I don’t care about a refund or anything but I don’t knows w how to tell the professor I want to drop it. Especially because there’s only two of us in class, so in turn I’m kind of screwing the other student over. I just really don’t want to go. I work a full time job and no longer want to invest time in somwthing im not interested in. Any suggestions? 16:03 - I just started an unpaid internship at an aquarium, and one of my main jobs is taking care of the marmosets and tamarinds. I end up spending a lot of time in the enclosures, feeding, playing with them, and cleaning and talking to them. These tiny monkeys are extremely cute and very popular, but the guests are there to see them, not a dirty 20-year-old in rubber boots. Sometimes when younger kids see me they scream or they think I am trapped. What am I supposed to do when I am being ogled from behind glass by families and school groups? Should I smile or is that creepy? Do I do tricks? Am I just another primate for the entertainment of the tourists? - Monkey Man in the Tyne Valley 27:00 - MZ - Sponsored by Stamps.com, StitchFix. Message for With from Huz. Message for Jessica Nash from Ian McLaren. Advertisement for One Bad Mother. 34:15 - Munch Squad - Burger King's Nightmare King 45:25 - Y - Sent in by a bunch of people, from Yahoo Answers user Kendall, who asks: Should teachers be allowed to swear? My friend in history made a huge mistake and my 30 year old teacher said "it's OK we all f**k up sometimes" 49:54 - Justin needs the brothers to look at their shared calendars. The McElroy Daddy, Clint, has put "Juice B-day" and "Scraps B-day" down for October 30th. Justin and Travis's birthdays are the 8th of November. 52:10 - Munch Squad Jr. - Burger King Philly Cheese King launches nationwide, except for one restaurant in Philadelphia 56:58 - Housekeeping 1:00:02 - FY - Sent in by Merit Palmer, by Yahoo Answers user Gwen, who asks: Whom is Madden and why does he get all the football games? Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad Category:Merit Palmer